The Diaries of a Soc: Cherry Valance: Book 1: Love
by Mpand
Summary: The official Diary for Cherry. READ THIS ONE, I made a mistake on the other one and I'm sticking to this one. It was too OOC.   It's just what's going on in Cherry's life at a certain time. Johnny and Dal' still aren't dead. Cherry/Dallas. Rated T in case


The Diaries of a Soc

Cherry Valance

Book 1: Love

_Note to reader: My name is Sherri Valance. My friends call me Cherry, though, because of my red hair, and I am a Soc. A Soc is considered to be a West-Side rich kid, but I claim to be different. I am 17-years-old, and I live with my parents in our big house, and I go to High School here, in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I'm a cheerleader, and I'm a good student; I always try my best. I hope you enjoy reading my diary, it has a lot to say._

Thursday, March 11

Today would be typical, I thought. No big deal, no big difference. I would just be going out to the park to hang out and get some alone time. I definitely needed it, with my boyfriend, Bob, constantly getting drunk, my parents' everyday fighting, and all of the other worries I had buzzing around inside of my head.

I drove in my Stingray to the park and sat under a tree reading a book. The weather was cool with a slight breeze, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Everything was peaceful, until a certain somebody came along and ruined the silence.

"Hey, sugar," he said as he strutted towards me.

I shut my book closed and squinted. I looked up to see who had called my attention so rudely. It was a guy, a handsome guy, around my age.

He was tall and built and had a careless attitude. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a Greaser, but I'd never met him before.

I raised a brow as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah, you, hun." He said to me. I rolled my eyes and continued back to reading my book. "That's my spot."

I shook my head in disgust. "You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"Well, no, sweets, I'm not. Now I'm gonna tell you again: That's my spot."

"Don't you see, I want to be _alone_?" I snapped.

He sighed. "Get out of my spot, or I'll have to do it for you."

I ignored him and kept reading. I tried not to pay attention, but I couldn't help but notice that the guy came to sit down next to me. I guess he'd have to make me move out of "his spot".

"You know, I don't want to have to make you move."

I ignored him, and he sighed.

"You know what?" he said. I raised a brow. "I'm gonna be nice and let you stay."

I rolled my eyes. "If you're really gonna come and sit next to me, I might as well move. I'm not here to be annoyed by some hood like you."

"Well..." He said in shock. Just as I got up to leave, he pulled me back down by the arm. I grunted and sat there angrily. He got a kick out of this, and scooted closer to me. "What's your name?" He leaned towards me and twirled one of my red curls with his finger.

"I'm Sherri, but my friends call me Cherry."

He smirked and leaned his head close to my neck. "Hey, there, Cherry."

I snapped back. "I said my _friends_ call me Cherry."

He winced. "Ouch," He joked. "Alright, then, Sherri." He continued to twirl my hair around his finger, as I tried to ignore him. "Well, I'm Dallas, but my friends call me Dally."

I didn't reply as he continued to play with my curls. "_Will you leave me alone?_" I barked.

"Someone's a little bit fiesty!" He joked. He was getting to the last straw now.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to put up with this, and I didn't _have _to.

After a five minute silence, I finally spoke up. I guess I felt bad for being such a brat. "Sorry," I said honestly.

Dallas shrugged. "'S okay."

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

Another silence.

Minutes later, Dallas finally started to talk again. "You know," he began. "You're cute." I smiled. "How 'bout I take you out later on tonight?"

I closed my eyes. Yes or No? I thought about the Pros and Cons of this situation.

Pros: He was _cute. _And I had to admit, I actually liked him a little bit.

Cons: My parents wouldn't approve, he was a Greaser, and I was a Soc, and I had a boyfriend already.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "No, I'm sorry. I-I-I can't." I stuttered. He stayed silent. I awkwardly stood up and picked up my book. "I think I'm gonna go now. It was...uh... nice meeting you... Dallas."

He looked up at me with his big brown eyes. "See ya around."

I nodded politely and walked off. A few steps later, I stopped and turned around. "Listen," I began. "I didn't mean it like that. I do like you, it's just...it's just that I have a lot of other things to worry about."

"'S fine." He said.

I nodded sadly. "Sorry, Dallas. I'll see you later, though."

"Yeah, later." He mumbled.

I didn't know much about Dallas yet, but I could just tell that he was hard on the outside, but underneath, he could be a softer, a better, person.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Probably not, it's just the beginning. Please keep reading! R & R. Ch. 2 coming up soon.**


End file.
